Love Conquers All
by MOBIUS chronicles
Summary: When Mina returns home to find Ash with another girl, she runs & a certain Freedom Fighter who had lost both of his parents comforts her. But as Naruto Uzumaki and his allies chase down Black Kurama who was once sealed in the now deceased Menma, it escapes through a portal to another world where it has detected a far more powerful host, Mobius' Chosen One: Miles "Tails" Prower.
1. the Heartbroken

**Chapter 1: the Heartbroken Songoose**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY BELONGS TO SEGA, SONIC TEAM, AND ARCHIE COMICS. (APPLIES THROUGH OUT THE WHOLE STORY)**

 **A/N - THIS STORY TAKES PLACE 8 YEARS LATER IN THE YEAR 3247 AND THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS HAVE DISBANDED AND STARTED NEW LIVES SO ENJOY!**

* * *

 **time: 8:30 pm**

The sun sets over the city of New Mobotropolis and on the horizon signalling the end of the day and night's beginning. It's been 5 years since the Freedom Fighters defeated their life long arch nemesis Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's rain of tyranny and oppression over the planet Mobius. Thanks to their efforts they had finally brought peace and harmony to their world.

After they disbanded but not for good, many of them have been able to settle down with loved ones or even start a family of their own. Sonic and Sally are together and rumour has it that a wedding will appear; Antoine and Bunnie are thinking of having children together; Rotor is... well Rotor; Nicole has a boyfriend, who she refuses to tell's the identity; Amy has begun dating Mighty, the press are calling them "Arm and Hammer"; Tails is doing okay at the moment besides the fact that he's drinking; the funniest thing recently was that Bean had quit being a mercenary and was now dating Cream; Ray has moved to Blaze's world, and according to the letters he sends back via Warp Ring he is currently dating Marine; Shadow and Rouge are getting married in three months; Vector moved to Downunda and has started a romantic relationship with his old friend Barby Koala; Charmy and Saffron are married and have a family of 12 children; Knuckles and Julie-Su are trying to bring peace between the Echidna's and Tasmanian Devils and have been able to reverse the effect on the Devil Dogs turning them back to Tasmanian Devils thanks Thrash's help; Espio has started training the Shinobi clan's next generation of ninja warriors; Omega is still hunting down any remaining robots Dr. Eggman made that are still functioning and might be a threat to Mobius; and well yeah everything is going great for the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, team Dark, and their friends. Until today that is.

Mina was on her way home from practice for her next concert. It had been such a splendid day and she couldn't wait to tell Ash about a new song she came up with about the two of them.

Nearing her house she saw that the door was opened she recalled locking the door before leaving for practice, cautiously she entered the house and made her way to the bedroom, Ash had became sick 3 days ago and this made her worried. Had someone broken in and killed him or was it something far worse.

As she neared the bedroom she heard some snoring behind the door, she sighed lightly and knocked.

"Ash?" She asked lightly, though she had received no answer she opened the door and a cloud of negative emotions enveloped as the golden furred and purple haired mongoose saw them, sleeping in the nude.

Ash and a female leopard lying next to him in bed, her head resting on his fuzzy strong yellow chest and his arm wrapped around her with a slight smile on his STUPID lipstick covered muzzle! Mina was in a state of shock, she didn't know what to do, she just stood there for a moment then she began to well up and screamed. The two woke with a start and when Ash saw Mina at the doorway a look of guilt fell over his face, he opened his mouth to try and come up with an excuse. But Mina wasn't having any of it, she then took off out the doorway running out the house and out the city faster than she did ever before.

* * *

 **time: 8:40 pm**

Finally she stopped right in the Great Forest and slumped forward to the ground as she broke down into tears holding her face in her hands. She had never felt such tremendous emotional pain before in her life, not even when she witnessed Sonic kissing Sally back in 3236, and that was back when she had a crush on the blue hero. No this was something far more painful, she felt tired, confused, lonely, grief, and in pain at the same time. _"How could he do this to me?!"_ she demanded pounding her fist into the ground. _"Why did he do it?"_ Eyes filled tears, and with a gaping hole in her heart and she was not a one-size-fits-all type of girl, she needed someone special. But who?

As if granting her wish and answering her question, in a few minutes she flinched as she suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Mina? What's wrong" asked a genuinely concerned voice she recognized as Tails.

Looking up quickly she saw that kneeling down in front of her at level with her was her old friend Miles "Tails" Prower, he had a worried and concerned look on his face that grew even more when he saw the terrible state she was in. Reacting quickly he removed his hand from her shoulder and embraced her in a comforting hug and began to gently stroke her hair trying to calm her down "Shhh. It's alright, it's okay." he hushed as she cried resting her head on his shoulder as he comforted the poor brokenhearted mongoose. "I'm here, everything's going to be alright, I promise-" "H-how... *sniff* how d-d-do *sniff* y-you kn-kno-know?" She asked both stuttering and interrupting him in between sobs and short gasps of breath.

* * *

 **A/N - I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CAUSE IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO MAKE THIS AND I THOUGHT LONG AND HARD WHILE EDITING THIS BUT DON'T FEEL PRESSURED TO DO THE FOLLOWING: a) FAVOURITE. b) FOLLOW. c) REVIEW; ITS YOUR CHOICE. I'LL BE DOING LOADS MORE OF TAILS X MINA CENTRAL STORIES TILL I HAVE A TOTAL OF SEVEN COMPLETED AND I WILL BE MAKING THE "IXIS RESURGENCE" AND "ELEMENTAL WAR" STORIES AS MENTIONED IN SONIC UNIVERSE ISSUE #8 BY JACQUES D'COOLETTE THAT I WISHED THEY GOT TO IN THE COMIC SERIES. ANYWAYS HAVE A GREAT DAY!**

 _ **MOBIUS chronicles**_


	2. the Drunk

**Chapter 2: the Drunk**

 **A/N - HERE WE GO CHAPTER 2 ENJOY!**

* * *

 **time: 8:35 pm  
**

As the sun sets, it casts one final ray of light upon a tiny bar just outside the city. Above the entrance there's a sign above it that reads "Druid's Circle" with a vine like designed circle in the center of the sign. It's not a very popular one considering it's small size, but it does have the occasional Freedom Fighter from time to time.

Though there is only one Freedom Fighter who actually does goes there to drink his sorrows away even though he can't get drunk, both an upside and downside to his mutation. He is none other than the one and only twin tailed vulpine Miles Prower, or better known as "Tails".

He sits leaning against the counter holding a small glass of whisky in his hands as he takes a sip of the dry drink. He comes here three times a week tops, always having a depressed look on his face. He's been like this ever since the end of the war against Eggman, many people thought it was because he was bored of having no one to fight, for some it was depression, but those who knew him best believe it's because of the deaths of his parents. They were killed in an attempt to stop an attempted assassination on Elias just days before they finally ended Eggman's reign of terror. But actually it wasn't any of those, and if he told anyone they wouldn't understand it at all and become confused.

Tails had grown the most out of the small group of children, he had an average build and was taller than Sonic by 6 inches making him the tallest of the Freedom Fighters, his sky-blue eyes had a bit of purple in them due to his ever so growing rage towards his fellow Freedom Fighters for keeping Scourge and the Suppression Squad (SS) alive and on a prison island for the worst people who remained alive hundreds of miles away from land.

For the past seven years he sported a new outfit which made him look more intimidating than that of Scourge's or the rest of the SS's. Atop his head was a pair of aviator's goggles, when he was using them they would hide his eyes completely; replacing his old red and white sneakers, was a pair of brown tactical combat boots that gave him more grip for climbing and running, and they packed far more force into a kick than Sonic could with his sneakers; a brown utility belt; a brown aviator's scarf around his neck; and his aviator's jacket which carried his flask underneath it.

He sighs and takes another sip wondering what the in heck happened to him that brought him down to the same level as the criminals he had faced in the past and killed in his past life before he restored their world. Though he's glad his pain had ended he just wishes he could forget that life, even if his best, greatest and fondest memories were from that life.

As usual his wishes to be left alone were not granted as he hears the chuckle of an old enemy "Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in. Quite literally." the bartender, a puma behind the counter turned around and growled at the voice's owner. "If it isn't the vulpine freak." The recognizable voice of Nack the Weasel continued. Sighing deeply Tails stood up and finished the remainder of his bitter drink and placing the glass on the counter he tosses a few bucks on the counter which the bartender in turn takes; and began to head to the entrance/exit just as Nack, and his sister Nic sat down at the counter while Bark just stands.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nack threatened stopping the kitsune not physically but verbally and was soon followed by the sound of a gun cocking in its holster. "None of your concern." Tails stated not caring about the possibility of getting shot - he didn't care if he died anymore - and walked out and back towards the city.

* * *

 **time: 8:45 pm**

"I wonder what has been happening with the others." Tails wonders to himself out-loud as he reaches into his jacket and pulls out a grey flask, he's about to twist the lid off but stops as he began to hear some sobbing nearby. Whipping around to his right he sees his old friend and the most popular singer on Mobius, Mina Mongoose and she was on her knees crying.

 _"What's she doing out here all alone?"_ he screws back on the lid putting the flask back into his jacket, _"Shouldn't Ash be comforting her or something?"_ he wonders as he quickly flys over to the heartbroken mongoose. Landing next to her, he slowly kneels down to be at level with the upset mongoose. Reaching out to he puts his left hand on her shoulder and with the other one he slowly and gently begins stroking her beautiful long purple hair.  
"Mina, what's wrong?" He asked genuinely concerned for her. She looked up almost immediately, the sight of the terrible state she was in was just unbearable. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying as tears fell down her face, but he was taken aback, for her eyes showed signs of something he'd only seen to an exact extent in himself: tremendous amounts of emotional pain and heartbreak.

By just looking into her eyes he saw what she had seen to make her like this, his heart once again cried for Mina. And he hasn't done this for a very long time, and it hurt him and broke his heart to see her hurting again.  
She never deserved something as terrible as this, she was always a kind, loving, and caring person, who always made sure everyone was okay, never backed down from a fight even when things looked bad, her heart was always filled with a never faltering spark of hope, and she always looked out for her friends and family.

It hurt him so much to see her like this, for she had tried to help him move on after his parents were killed. He had always seen that she was always filled with an unwavering spark hope and he believed that was something that made her special, but now he was afraid that because of Ash, she may never be the same again, and that spark he had seen in her before was right now on the verge of being snuffed out.  
Ash had destroyed her soul and broken her heart and the darkness that dwelled deep within him that hadn't shown itself again for a very long time made Tails want to make the bastard suffer for doing something so selfish, so horrible, so evil, so traitorous and so unforgivable to Mina. He had never felt so much rage in this life directed towards one person. Not even towards Scourge when Fiona had broke his heart years ago.  
But not even as close to the rage and fury he had unleashed when he experienced something in his previous life that still haunted him till this very day.

Knowing nothing else to do he embraced her into a warm comforting hug and continued to gently ran his hand through her hair as she cried her heart out, resting her head onto his shoulder, "Sssh..." He cooed comforting the songoose who he feared may never be the same again "It's alright, it's okay. I'm here, everything's going to be alright I promise-" she interrupted stuttering she asked "H-how *sniff* how d-d-do *sniff* y-you kn-kno-know?"

Turning his head slightly he could tell she was terribly suffering and he desperately wanted to help her. He thought for a moment looking at the back of her head as she cried onto his shoulder, then he realized that the moon's light was shining down on them and remembered that in the past he had always seen the moon as a shining beacon of hope and how much later on he saw Mina as that same beacon. It was just beautiful how the moon shone its bluish light upon the mongoose in his arms once again.

"Because I have hope." He replied smiling reassuringly at the mongoose.  
After hearing this she broke the hug and looked into his sky-blue eyes and saw that he was trying to be comforting. "Hope? B-but t-t-th-" Tails gently placed a finger to her lips and gave her a half-smile.

"Mina… there was something that I learned a long time ago when I was younger..." he said looking into her beautiful spring-green eyes which showed signs of confusion "that even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change. And you..." he continued pointing to her heart "you have that spark, I know you do, you always have and always will." his voice was filled with kindness, caring, hope, and sincerity; but she couldn't detect the love for her inside of his voice.

Mina had never been told something so sweet, beautiful, and heartwarming in the past 26 years of her life. And it came from the one who had lost his family and was now just a drunkard these days. The former young Freedom Fighter's words seemed to mend her broken heart, she wanted to cherish those words for the rest of her life. She slowly began to calm down.

Looking at the once heartbroken mongoose Tails felt a sigh of relief as she blushed furiously obviously flattered and the corners of her mouth slowly curled up.  
Tails smiled back and then he realized they were in the forest, also that it was getting pretty chilly outside. This was confirmed as a gust of wind blew past them and Mina shivered in her tank-top.

"Cold?" he asked "You think?" Mina asked but politely. He chuckled and took off his jacket much to Mina's confusion, he put it over her shivering body, providing her with a source of heat. She relaxed under the warmth the jacket provided but felt bad depriving him of his only source of heat "W-W-Won't you g-get cold?" she asked, clinking her watch against his flask looking at it she saw that it had the kitsune's symbol on half of the flask facing her, the other half was covered, which made her curious to what was on the other half. "Nah! I'll be fine, it's you I'm worried about." he said then an idea came to him that might help lighten the mood a little. "And also one time when I was in the northern tundra, back when old Ivo was still around, my fur kept me warm and guess what? Amy was wearing three coats. Three (holding up three fingers) coats, like how 'delicate' - as she put it - is she?" Tails joked making Mina laugh. Seeing her happy made him smile, it was good to see her returning to her normal energetic self, it was something he always wanted to see from her.

All of a sudden Mina then realized that she had no place to stay for the night and she wondered "Um… T-Tails?" "Yes Mina?" Tails asked wondering what was on her mind, "W-w-w-well I-I-I w-was j-just wondering i-if it's, w-well if i-it's o-o-" Tails placed his finger to her lips and gave her a comforting and reassuring smile and said in a voice that made her relax and calm down "Of course you can stay at my place for the night Mina. Just remember, if you need anything just let me know, okay?"

Standing up Tails offered Mina his hand which she gladly took and he helped her up. Now that they were both standing they began walking through the forest back towards the city.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **A/N - I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS. IF YOU DID REV/FAV/FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE ITS YOUR CHOICE NOT MINE. HAVE A GREAT DAY!**

 _ **MOBIUS chronicles**_


	3. the Black Kurama, Kyûbi

**Chapter 3: the black Kurama/Kyûbi**

 **Disclaimer: everything in this story from the world of Naruto belongs to their respectful owners. This is for non-profit use only.**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura continued chasing the Black Kurama that was only moments ago inside of Menma, another version of Naruto who had been turned evil along with his Kurama by Madara and are hoping to return the nine-tailed beast inside of Menma in hopes of returning to their world.

* * *

With Black Kurama…

 **"Hmph… foolish humans to think that I would be far more powerful with their help, I need to find myself a new more stronger and suitable host for myself! But who? And where will I find them?"** he thought not realizing that Madara was manipulating him and inside of him.

 **"Hmm… I can see it! The perfect host! He's not even human or a shinobi but something else, something far more powerful, he's also a retired hero full of pulsing powerful and dangerous energy!"** the nine-tailed beast exclaimed and inside his mind Madara began laughing menacingly _"Yes! Kurama, go! Find this new host, he may be powerful but he lacks the Chakra required to keep you sealed within him, he'll be easy to manipulate."_ he said **"I will go forth and open a portal to his-"** "Hello!" Naruto called before landing on the beast and raising his hand into the air making a shadow-clone of himself that moved its hands over his until a blue ball appeared and the shadow-clone disappeared in a puff of smoke "Rasengan!" he shouted smashing the blue ball of energy on the back of his head, but only managed to annoy it **"Stupid boy! Be gone!"** Black Kurama commanded before swatting him away with one of his nine tails and through fifty trees before landing into another tree and only going half way through

"Urgh! That's going to hurt in the morning." Naruto said shaking off the attack "Naruto!" Sakura shouted and jumped down "Cmon! Are you just going to climb trees all day or are we going to return that possessed Kurama back into Menma and get back home?" "Alright, alright! I'm coming." he shouted back before resuming on chasing the possessed demon fox.

Naruto remembers his fight against Menma a couple days back when they both unleashed the Kuramas inside themselves and after he had defeated him, Madara had possessed Menma and they battled again only for Naruto to win and Madara to release the Kurama sealed in Menma. And then he thought about what he overheard this world's Kurama saying something about opening a portal to another world and something about a new host that wasn't human or Shinobi and…

"Sakura!" Naruto called to, she sighed and rolled her eyes "What is it?" she asked sarcastically "I overheard that Kurama saying something about finding a new host that's not human or shinobi and full of some type of powerful energy and from another world!" he told her not stopping at all. Suddenly **"カオス‼︎‼︎ (Chaos Control!)"** Black Kurama commanded and a big purple flash that resembled a portal appeared in front of where the nine-tailed demon fox was and it disappeared through it. "Sakura! Did you see-" Naruto questioned "Yeah! But we can't let it get away!" she replied dashing towards the portal "Hey! Wait for me!" Naruto shouted picking up speed as he ran after her and jumping through the gigantic portal at the same time as her and the portal closing behind them. "Whatever you are planning Madara… we will stop you!" Naruto thought as they fell through a dimensional rift in the space/time continuum.

* * *

WOW! That was a bit difficult to write but I did it. Now where exactly are the Black Kurama (from Naruto Shippuden movie 6: Road to Ninja but in this version had escaped Menma's body and is still under the influence of Madara) and Madara going? I know this though: it can't be good whatever it is. But Naruto and Sakura are following them and I have a tingling feeling that they'll make some new allies in this new world their headed.

For any questions/comments/predictions/ideas for any future chapters just PM me and I'll be happy to chat!

Don't forget to review though please! Have a great day everyone!

 _~MOBIUS chronicles_


	4. the King of the Free People

**Chapter 4: the King of the Free People**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so this part of the story takes place about 3 years after chapters 1 & 2\. And to answer HyperA1985's reviews which I thank for... we may catch a glimpse of Sonia from Sonic Underground in the near future of this story, cause well this connects to my RWBY and Sonic crossover series known as RWBY: Huntsmen of Mobius (check it out on my other account MOBIUS archives but I suggest you check out Tails of Dimensions 1: RWBY Vol1 first... also on MOBIUS archives). Also Shadow's not the only one with Chaos based abilities... there's also Sonic, Tails (super form: Turbo Tails (not to mention Titan Tails!)), Knuckles (Hyper Knuckles (Chaos Knuckles as well)), Mina, Amy (I guess?), Silver, Blaze (Burning Blaze), and I believe a few others. The reason why I say this is because I learned from a fellow Fanfiction author/writer Madcinder... that most of these characters powers such as flight and speed are due to them being Chaos adepts... so that means Tails is able to do the same Chaos shtick (stuff) as Shadow and not just Chaos spear and blast but also hurling chaos flames at enemies. And yes maybe Naruto will get Chaos powers we'll just have to wait and see. Now enjoy!**

* * *

Mobius Prime. Year: 3250 10:00am. Location: the Dragon Kingdom.

The King of the Free People, Monkey Khan walked through the streets of Stormtop village, the village was where his wife Li Moon Khan was raised and only a few months before they got married five years ago; they had learned that Tails was actually her twin brother though nobody recognized the resemblance until they realized that they have the exact same eye colour then it made a lot of sense. Tails wasn't even drunk during the wedding even though he is hilarious when he is, he barely changes at all though that's what makes it so hilarious. He thought of what happened three years ago that got Tails and Mina to get together after they learned that Ash was actually cheating on Mina with another girl and how Tails comforted her and the two were currently dating.

"Mr. Khan! Mr. Khan! Mr. Khan!" a bunch of young voices called him from behind him, the king of the Free People smiled and turned to see a group of young children running up to him, each holding a scroll in their hands. There were three girls: a white tiger, a phoenix, a tortoise; and three boys: a fox, a dragon, and a serpent.

He chuckled as they stopped to catch their breath in front him then they opened their scrolls each of them holding a pen "Can we have your autograph?" they asked in unison. The scrolls depicted a drawing of him raising his bow staff in his hand calling down thunder and lightning drawn in black ink by an expert at a shop where you can buy scrolls depicting any of the heroes of Mobius or their teams or the battles they fought. The store's name was "Scrolls of Heroes". It wasn't too far away from the Temple of the Golden Lotus so he saw it every time he went for a nice stroll through the village.

"Why certainly…" he said putting the staff under his arm as he took the pen from the phoenix girl and put his signature on the scroll "What's your name kid?" he asked "Blitz." the phoenix replied with a smile. He then handed her back her pen and after she thanked him he repeated with the others, signing their scrolls and handing them back their pens once done. It was something he had never gotten used to yet.

As the last few ran off after thanking him, he did notice that the young fox boy remained in his spot staring with wide eyes at something behind the King of the Free People, he hadn't noticed the fear in the young fox's eyes when he asked "What's wrong?" the kid raised a hand pointing at something behind Khan. The monkey turned around and gasped in shock "No! No! Not another one!" he said with fear, it has been 8 years since their last Grimm encounter in the year 3242. *

Turning around Khan place his hand on the young fox's shoulder "Kid, I need you to head to the mount Yuen and light the beacon. Understood?" he requested the kid nodded and ran off towards mount Yuen. He turned around again and said "I hope that we're not too late."

Within a few moments a monstrous sized dark orange furred fox with nine tails ran out of the portal crushing a store in its path before stopping outside of the Temple of the Golden Lotus. "Hmmm… so this is where he is, the one I am searching for… I like it." the giant nine tailed fox boomed, it wasn't his fault he's so loud, he is huge after all.

Khan was in a state of shock at this creature's size but mostly at the fact that it wasn't a Grimm and it had nine tails. It was the stuff out of myths and legends, this couldn't be real.

Suddenly a voice resonated from portal "Hey! Don't think your getting away from us that easily!" the voice yelled making Khan and the gigantic nine-tailed fox whip around towards the purple portal. A boy with blonde hair, wearing an orange and black outfit and on his head was a black a headband with engraved metal in the center of it; and a girl with pink hair and a red outfit and a similar looking headband except the sash was red; came jumping out of the portal and landed on the ground a few feet away from the portal and gasped in awe at their surroundings "Whoa! I don't remember this place… did we travel back in time?" the boy asked himself until he caught sight of the King of the Free People "Nope! That monkey's wearing clothes and standing on two feet and holding some cool looking staff, ugh! We're in a different world entirely!" he exclaimed and groaned when he said the last part.

The girl tapped the boy's shoulder and pointed at the giant fox with the nine-tails "Oh right! Your going down Kurama! (Not you though Kurama sealed inside of me)." the boy exclaimed and whispered the last part before he jumped towards the giant fox only to be knocked down by one of its tails. Khan winced "Oooo... that's going to leave a mark." he said feeling a bit sorry for the two newcomers. Suddenly the boy sat straight up and looked at Khan in disbelief "Y-y-you… you talked!?" he exclaimed and the girl face palmed embarrassed by the boy's lack of intelligence "Naruto… ever thought that just maybe in this world animals talk, walk on two legs and wear clothes?" she asked "Oh. No I didn't, your probably right Sakura." the boy just called Naruto said in realization. "Of course I'm right..." she muttered to herself.

Khan just rolled his eyes then noticed the fires have been lit all the way to new Mobotropolis. The once disbanded Freedom Fighters of New Mobotropolis should now be banding together once again, he grinned "Boy we're in for a treat today." he thought to himself as he readied himself holding his staff in both hands lightning crackling from the ends of his staff.

* * *

 *** RWBY: Mobius' Huntsmen by MOBIUS archives**


End file.
